what you didnt know about love
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: i bet you though aphrodite was brainless and flirty. That she just loved to break relationships. Well not anymore. How i see aphrodite. Hephestodite story!
1. Chapter 1

Love is the basis of all emotion. The owner of that love just happens to be Aphrodite. And she is not happy, not at all. You see people always think that she is mindless and stupid well not true. Aphrodite has just as much sense as you or I. without love we would all be emotionless without beauty we wouldn't have self-esteem or confidence.

Aphrodite shook herself awake. Sitting up in her giant king-sized bed on Olympus pulled back the down comforter and sprung out of bed. She passed by a mirror on her way out and stopped to look. She was beautiful, as always but this morning she felt vaguely unhappy. It took her a while to remember why. Then she sighed she had just broken it off with a mortal lover. She knew that most considered her heartless about heart breaking but she actually did feel bad about doing it most of the time.

Even her relationship with Ares was going nowhere. She had hit a stud. She sighed again and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and brushed past her makeup stand without a second glace. She didn't feel like that today. Today she would make love and give beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite walked out in to the main courtyard of Olympus she saw the muses sitting there strumming there lyres and playing there flutes. She aimlessly walked through the kitchen where she heard frantic eating popping her head in she saw Hermes getting his only food for the probably all week. She waved and walked on. She went into the library with its millions of books and saw Athena sitting there in a armchair blond hair swept back frantically writing in a thick notebook. She smiled slightly. _O Athena_ she thought _you don't have to try_ by trying she meant to look pretty. Everyone always told her that she was beautiful but that didn't count unless she felt beautiful.

Ironic the goddess that basically gives self-confidence has none. But it was true, if you heard "you're so pretty" everyday all your life it ceased to have meaning that actually impacted you. It went on and on until she wondered why people like Hephaestus didn't say it or her. When they said it then she would believe that it might be true

She groaned at that thought today was her visit-Hephaestus-in-the-forges day. Good thing she was wearing dark purple.

**Next chapter form old festus pov! See what he thinks of Dite! And why does she care what festus thinks all that and more coming up soon. Totallyawesome out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I just had like total inspiration for this story. Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer so im gonna start now **

**I do not own a 700 year goddess that is just crazy. I also do not own a highly awesome boy named Percy Jackson. I do however own the books and they are awesome **

Hephaestus did not think that Aphrodite was beautiful, not at all. Well he might have at one point but no more. She cakes her face with makeup and dresses to show things some did not want to see. Her voice was so high and sweet it made him want a salad, and her heels were walking death traps. What part of that was at all attractive?

He slowly lowered his leg into the basin and sighed in relief. Then gasped in pain as one of his many scars split open. Ichor leaking into the water. He grit his teeth and dragged in a long breath. He had to be in top physical condition , at least for him, just to deal with Aphrodite.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and his head snapped up. Aphrodite wasn't due for another hour! Another hour he could use to relax in this very warm basin. The door creaked open and a head peeked in.

At first he thought that it couldn't be Aphrodite. The face was makeup less, and pale with circles under the eyes, the glossy black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail pulling the skin of her face tight. Her eyes to him where a clear blue remincient of the sky, and her lips were the color of a peony , not her normal color.

She pulled the door the rest of the way open and he almost gasped at her beauty, for the first time. She had on a simple purple dress made of loose fitting cloth, not at all like the tight red pieces she usually wore. It made her pale skin shine with ethereal light and her blue eyes look magical.

" am I disturbing you? Should I come back later?" the creature in my door asked tentatively. Its voice far from being high and sweet was throaty and sultry. _What is wrong with me._ I asked myself. I heaved myself into a standing position and swayed slightly. I saw her eyes widen and then she reached out and grabbed my elbow to steady me.

"no. now is fine" I spit out through gritted teeth. My voice barely discernible from a grunt.

" oh. Okay then ummmm" I could have cut the atmosphere with a dull handsaw. I settled down in the red armchair in the corner of the forges. And grumped when ichor trickled down my leg.

Her eyes widened and she said

"your hurt?" it was clearly a innocent question but I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Only she would ask something like that without thinking. My one rare moment of possible respect was rapidly fading.

" here let me bandage that" if I hadn't seen its mouth move then I would have never thought she said that, not a a hundred years.

While I hurried to reassemble my jaw. Aphrodite bustled around getting the first aid kit. She got out some gauze and some nectar and trotted back over to my chair.

" I need your leg" she muttered a red flush creeping on her cheeks. Aphrodite. Just. Blushed. This is sooo going on my next news hour.

After she finished wrapping my leg he shyly looked up from her eyelashes

"can I ask you a question?" she asked I nodded she opened her mouth when a nearby machine of mine exploded. I wanted to facepalm. What timing

**What is aphrodites question? What exploded? The world may never know. Until next inspiration. And PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOU HELP ME! Totally awesome out **


	4. Chapter 4

**So um hey im like updating this in the middle of the library and so it might be all weird with spel check and all. So im gonna have a new story up soon that a freind DengPi is helping me with so hes gonna do my disclaimer **

"**dum-dum do you own percy jackson?" **

" **no I don't sorry dengPi" **

" **what do you say now dum-dum" **

" **um heres my update**

Aphrodite bit her lip. She no longer knew whether to ask the question. That small explosion had called Hephaestus away to deal with it so she was left alone in the sooty and grimy forges. There short talk had given her a lot to think about, such as was that sort of injury common and why did she care enough to bandage it. He certainly looked surprised. That made her feel surprisingly guilty, had she really treated him so badly that he was surprised when she was nice?

The question in of itself was an absurdity, and she knew her answer. He would say of course she was pretty but in the same mindless tone all the others did. She didn't know why she thought he would be different. He thought that all she was a mindless flirt and complete bimbo. Quite frankly she was sick of it. But it was not as if she could just scream that she was smart, when no one had voiced doubts in the first place.

Aphrodite knew that she didn't help matters by the way she dressed or acted sometimes but doing that was part of her! As much as some disliked it some love was like that and after all she was love personified. But usually others forgot that she was all types of love personified. She was as smart as Athena seeing as she was part of the intellectual that she shared. Her power was not all physical; it also took place in the dark recess of others minds. Love was a state of being, not just physical affections.

Hephaestus limped back in the room and caught her looking interestedly at one of his odd machines and his eyes widened in surprise when she asked.

"What does this do?"

"It enlarges and record minute sounds in any area you place it. I usually use it to record out council meetings and my children's prayers."

His voice was gruff and grating from the lacerations across his voice box from the rocks on mount Olympus. She suddenly felt slightly ashamed of her own sticky sweet voice that she tried so hard to make. Why should she be beautiful when her own husband was forced into pain in scars and her own refusal to work her magic on him*. She didn't even know why she thought of him as her husband they talked rarely and almost never made eyes contact. More irony the goddess of love forced into a loveless marriage

Her eyes swept across the room searching for something to break the awkward silence. Surprisingly he spoke first.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?"

His voice was surprisingly gentle. She realized that he thought she was scared. She felt red flush creep up on her cheeks.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she blurted out then covered her mouth with her hand.

He looked at her strangely and shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"Why don't you ask any of your other admirers?" he asked with a slight tome of anger when he mentioned admirers.

"Because they'll say yes" she whispered

He shot her a sideways glance and said

"But isn't that what you want to hear?" his tone was puzzled and slightly wary.

I looked straight into his eyes and said

"No. I want to hear the truth"

**Ohhhhhhhhh looks like we have some angst! Listen up people I will update tomorrow if I get 10 reviews if not I will wait until I get 10 reviews. So tell your friends tell your friends friends and most of all REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I would just like to thank all of those absolutely wonderful people who reviewed. Special thanks to master- of-illusionzz and DengPi( my special friend) and to that one person who reviewed anonymously and called me a idiot thank I really do try hard to achieve complete idiotism I love that you took time out of your day to compliment me. Now on to the story you all are waiting for!**

Hephaestus gave her a sideways look with a puzzled expression on his face. Also a slightly wary one as if he was scared of answering. On the inside Aphrodite smirked men are scared of their wives. But the nonexistent smirk fell as she thought _ can I consider myself a wife at all._ She shook her head to clear it and turned back to Hephaestus expecting a answer.

**Hephaestus pov. **

Ahhhhhhhhhh what do I say to that? What do I do? Does she know what I was thinking earlier? I want pizza. Why does she want to know if she's pretty? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Will it hurt her feelings? Is this a test?

All these thoughts raced through Hephaestus's mind like nuclear fueled rockets. He wrung his hands nervously.

" ummmmm" he stuttered and that was when she burst into tears. She broke down on the dirty sooty floor of the forges and wept. Hephaestus looked around nervously. What was he supposed to do? He awkwardly reached down and patted her softly on the back. Even so she tipped forward ever so slightly just enough to throw herself into his lap. He was just able to understand some of the fragmented words gushing out of her mouth. They included things like "im sorry" and " not pretty enough"

He recoiled in surprise. That was what this was about she didn't think she was pretty enough? Abruptly he was mad, beyond mad he was absolutely livid. He stood up throwing her off of his lap. She stumbled across the floor and landed on her but.

" THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT NOT BEING PRETTY! YOU CAKE YOURSELF IN MAKEUP AND WEAR PRACTICALY LATERAL HEELS, YOU WEAR THE SHORTEST DRESSES I HAVE EVER SEEN AND THROW YOUREFL AT EVERY MAN THAT PASSES BY! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU NEED!"

Shakily Aphrodite stood up but by the look of anger on her face Hephaestus knew he had made a mistake.

" WHAT ELSE COULD I NEED? WHAT ELSE COULD I NEED! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT OF ME? THAT I AM CONTENT JUST TO BE FLRTY AND DIPPY? I HAVE A LIFE! I HAVE FEELINGS , AND NOT JUST LOVE! EVERYONE IS CONVINCED THAT ALL I DO IS BREAK HEARTS WHEN I BASICALLY KEEP THE WORLD GOING. WHY DOES EVERYONE THING I HAVE NO BRAIN? THAT I AM A IDIOTIC PRETTY GIRL? LOOK AROUND YOU FUR FACE THINGS ARE CHANGING AND YOUR STUCK IN PAST STERYOTYPES!"

Hephaestus blinked as Aphrodite brushed some flyaway hair into place. She then pivoted on her heel and walked out of the forges slamming the reinforced steel door so hard that it cracked. He blinked several more times and sagged back into his chair and closed his eyes he needed a nap.

Aphrodite pov

How dare he! I go to him, HIM of all people and ask for help and comfort and he yells at me! What kind of husband does that! And worst of all he basically admitted that he didn't think I was pretty! The nerve of him!

By the time Aphrodite had gotten to her room though she had crashed. All the anger had faded out of her system and now she was slightly embarrassed at how she had acted. In truth she had fulfilled the stereotypes by acting as she had.

Aphrodite sighed and sat down on her bed and stared at the wall opposite her. It was pink. Abruptly she was disgusted with herself had the expectations become so engrained that even in her private quarters she was still pink and preppy? Was that who she truly was, as a person? Honestly she felt like she didn't know herself!

And the things Hephaestus had said! Did he truly think that of her? Was that all she was to him a dippy goddess with no brains that caked the makeup and wore barely-there clothes? And were they so dysfunctional that her relationship with the God. Of . War. Was better than with her own husbands?

Honestly Aphrodite didn't know why she cared so much, really she didn't. Of course she was pretty even beautiful. Everyone said so. _But that's just it _she thought miserably to herself _I'm not everybody and I'm not beautiful. _She sighed and slumped back on the pillow she needed a nap.

**So there you have it chapter 5! The one and only. I just keep getting inspiration for this story everywhere. But that inspiration could be persuaded to show up more if I got sayyyy 20 reviews. Yes the inspiration would definitely hurry then. Well goodbye then totallyawesome out **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay I had so many ideas for other stories you know. You guys should check them out. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson. **

Well now things were getting awkward. After their respective naps they both headed down to apologize. Hephaestus knew what he said was what he thought but he hadn't missed the despair in her eyes when he had voiced it. Aphrodite was truly sorry for what she had said really she was just hurt by what he had said.

Aphrodite had washed her face and put on ballet flats and a loose green dress. She wanted to show him that she was not just what he had said she was! She had firmly resolved to be as much of herself as possible around him to show him that there were other sides to her!

Hephaestus was pondering what Aphrodite had said. Did he really know so little of her that he was forced to rely on stereotypes to get a picture of her personality? Wow, that was a depressing thought. He really didn't know what to do about this whole thing. He didn't do organic life forms. Maybe he could talk to Zeus about this. Yes he was the one who had set them up in the first place.

Hephaestus limped into the throne room were Zeus was lounging on his throne. He bowed awkwardly and opened his mouth to ask. He shuffled embarrassedly and finally spoke.

" what do I do about Aphrodite?"

" what seems to be the problem?" Zeus asked bewilderment In his voice.

" well…. Erm we got into a fight." He replied a little sheepishly. To his chagrin Zeus laughed. His head lolled back on his throne as his sides shook with his howls of mirth.

" good job my son! Your first lovers spat!" with this Zeus went back to hilariously laughing. Embarrassed Hephaestus beat a hasty retreat from the throne room. Quickly he went back to his forge with a scarlet face.

He knew that he needed to apologize but he didn't know how to. I mean what do you say when you have screamed at the goddess of love? He guessed he should go out and just apologize but- believe it or not- he was scared. He was scared that she would reject him like she had before and the small bond that they now shared would wither and die.

In some ways he wished it would. Trying to decipher what a woman was thinking was absolutely exhausting. It would be much easier if he was just boring old Hephaestus again. All alone in the forges. But if this was true why did he always feel a spark of anger when he witnessed Ares and Aphrodite doing long kissing sessions. Why did he feel guilty now if all he did was speak what he thought true.

Actually feeling theses emotions…. Did that mean he cared for Aphrodite or was she just a cheating wife. ' I don't think I'll ever understand woman' he thought to himself. ' and really who wants to?'

**So here it is really short I know but I felt bad about not updateing so I forced myself to write this. Not my best chapter at all. Totallyawesome out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: involves self depreciation.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Aphrodite walked through the halls of Olympus head down. The fight with her husband kept a steady presence in her head. She reached her room. Almost like a robot she opened the door and sat on her bed.

It had all started with a question. Just one question that had not been answered. The silence had led someone to believe the wrong thing. It had caused anger. Whatever Aphrodite was she did not evoke anger. Or at least she hoped that she didn't. She felt tears start to prick at her eyelids and forced them back once, twice, three times. What killed her was that she didn't know what he was mad about. Yes she guessed but she couldn't do anything about the reason because, honestly she didn't know it.

She picked up her ipod and plugged herself in, a desperate attempt to keep from thinking about the fight. Too late she realized that it was on a loop of Adele. But she didn't turn it off. Adele seemed to sing what she was thinking. Her words penetrated her mind burrowing into the folds of her emotions. Underneath all that, in time with the music was the rhythmic chant of _worthless….worthless…..worthless….worthless….you are worthless….everything you do is worthless….worthless….worthless…..worthless. _It was like a solemn funereal prayer that she knew spoke only the truth.

And she took those words to heart. She would never stop trying to be more than worthless. She never had stopped trying. But here was a reminder of the cold hard truth. She. Was. Worthless.

It truly didn't matter what others thought of her. She knew that she was the only one that spoke the truth. And the truth of today was that small fight. That small little minuscule fight. That was her fault and she knew it. Hephaestus could tell her over and over that it wasn't. It wouldn't matter she would always blame herself, no matter what. Aphrodite wanted to break down and sob. But she wouldn't allow herself. She was stronger than tears. Stronger than herself, in essence. She would not allow a single tear to fall. That would be admitting that this had overcome her and Aphrodite would never let herself be overcome.

Aphrodite raised her head and found herself opposite a large window. She could see herself in the mirror-like surface. What she saw sickened her.

Red lips. Bah those were the lips that hurtful words had issued from. Those were the lips that were always criticizing or complaining. She had enough of those lips. The color red stood for the blood her lips brought.

Small nose. White dotted with little freckles. So many freckles. It stood for her being, so polluted that there was hardly any pure white showing.

Dark eyes. They stood for her soul. The type of soul that people were disgusted just to look at. Truly it was her. Always doing something wrong.

Dark hair. Unruly and rebellious. Just like her. She never thought of others just herself.

Aphrodite knew that most considered her beautiful but all she saw was a innocent face on a creature who was so evil that it didn't deserve happiness. She allowed one single tear out. She was allowed one moment of weakness.

Now she got up. She put on a mask. She was not allowed to be sad. People needed her to be happy. There was no room in the world for her sadness. And Aphrodite was fine with that there were other people that were more important than her. Who deserved more.

So she got up and walked out. She met Hermes.

"Hello!" she greeted him trying to put as much happiness that she could muster into a small word. But even she could detect the tears in her voice. Aphrodite clenched her fists._ Do better. _She thought viciously to herself. So when she saw Hera she did the same with a small smile and she was believed.

She could taste her bittersweet victory. Thick and stale on the tongue. She felt a level of sick happiness until she saw Hephaestus coming toward her. She watched in a daze as he asked.

"Are you um… mad or anything" he asked the question awkwardly as though he cared about something as ungrateful as her. She shook her head. And in truth she never had been. Her yells had been prompted by sadness and held by grief. She couldn't stand herself if she was mad at him. Someone like her shouldn't enjoy that luxury.

So convincing was she that he kept walking now. And she just stood there. Letting the words reinforce themselves. _Worthless….worthless…worthless…worthless…worthless…worthless….worthless….._

**Ok so here you are REVIEW totallyawesome out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay I got caught up in some of my other stories. I promise that this will not go on hiatus. I would never do that to any of my readers. Oh and about the other chapter I was feeling REALLY off that day. That was really what I kinda felt like. Sooo here you go. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Aphrodite stumbled into the forges. She felt compelled to apologize for her cruel words. Hephaestus had done nothing to incite her rage. She peeked in warily. Hephaestus was sleeping on a large king sized bed on a wing of the forge. She tiptoed over to the door. It was strange how little sound her shoes made. She was used to entering in a blur of color and sound. To having all eyes on her. Loath as she was to admit it, it was a nice change.

After slowly opening the door in case of creaks, she peeked in. What she saw melted her heart. Hephaestus was wrapped up in a red flannel blanket and stretched out on the bed. His face, normally in a permanent scowl, had relaxed. There were no small eruptions in his beard and the lines on his forehead had smoothed out. Stepping inside and closing the door she observed him.

She had heard about the many scars, shredding his legs and back. The laceration's across his lungs and throat. But she had never truly witnessed them until now. Hephaestus had always worn long clothing, she assumed to cover up his mutilations. But now, seeing the raw, red scars that criss-crossed his skin and hearing the hitches in his breath, and seeing that every twitch was accompanied by a moan of pain, she was shocked. She felt a stirring rage against Hera. How dare she! Did she not understand that this person was going to be in pain forever. Aphrodite couldn't bring herself to believe that Hera was the goddess of marriage if this was what she did to her children.

Aphrodite pushed down her rage. And slowly walked forward. The closer she got to the scars the more horrendous they seemed. She wanted to throttle Hera, slowly. Then all of a sudden she stopped short. Why was she being so protective over this ugly scrap of a man? It was not as if she actually cared for him. It was just that, well he deserved more than this. He had always been kind to her, even about her other romances. He was so kind to her and she didn't deserve it. So what did he do to deserve this form of torture? Hera had been displeased with her child's ugliness and her cure became the affliction.

Aphrodite hovered by her husband's bedside, unsure of what to do. She had not expected him to be asleep. She studied his face. She noticed that there were small droplets of sweat on his lined brow. Frowning she waved her hand and a cool breeze drifted into the room. His shoulders relaxed and he settled further down into the soft down pillows. Frowning Aphrodite looked around the room, it needed a good scrubbing! And that horrible automan in the corner had to…what was she thinking? What was wrong with her? She had fallen into a role she didn't recognize, usually she was the flighty girlfriend or lover. Here she was a wife. Why had she accepted that role? Actually she could answer her own question. She knew this feeling inside of her, she was the goddess of it. It would be hypocritical if she didn't recognize the growing feeling of love surfacing inside her soul. And this role had been hers since they had been married, for several millennium. She had denied it and it was taking a powerful emotion to bring her to embrace it.

This revelation in of its self forced Aphrodite to sit down. She mulled it all over in her mind. Her newly discovered love for him. Wellll maybe that was a overestimation. She knew this feeling. It was the basis of love. She knew it like the back of her hand. Aphrodite knew that in a matter of time she will have fallen in love with this dirty blacksmith. She didn't grieve over it, as she might of once had. She accepted it and all it entailed. She was willing to become this new person. The change in herself had been gradual. She first started experiencing it when she realized that Hephaestus was more than just a unwanted husband. And now it had become a true feeling.

It was slightly unsettling, now that she had felt this strange feeling rising. Oh it wasn't a stranger to her. Oh no! but it was strange in the person that it had applied to. She had never expected this. But all that didn't matter. What mattered now was how she was going to embrace this new chance at healing his wounds, both physical and emotional. She knew what she had to do now and she would try to fulfill her self-imposed mission, no matter what the cost.

She ran a hand through her glossy smooth hair and stood up. She quietly tiptoed out and closed the door behind her. This was not the time to wake him, and maybe a little part of her didn't want to see his peace broken, like his body. She wanted him whole, not the shattered man he was now. And she would heal him. It was her job now. And if there was one thing that she knew, she always did her jobs, to their full extent, she took love, and its contestations a little too far but she always did her job and she wasn't about to stop now. This was partly her mistake and it was her job to correct it. Her responsibility.

Hephaestus sat up in bed. He had a strange feeling when he woke up that someone had been watching him. He smelled the sir. No perfume, so it wasn't Aphrodite, that woman always reeked. All he smelled was cool clean air that had no place being in his hot smelly forges. He sighed it didn't matter. He got up ignoring the strands of pain that leafed their way up his numerous scars, at the movement. He quickly got dressed, only gasping in pain once when he pulled his arm to high and tugged at a scar over his ribcage. He seriously hated his body. Depressing thought aside, he needed to talk with Aphrodite. Wait I thought he said depressing thoughts aside?

**Crap ending I know but nothing else I got was any better. I hope you liked it. Here I have Aphrodite accepting him while Hephaestus still hasn't come to terms with the fact that they have any sort of a relationship. Soooo REVEIW and totallyawesome out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry about the delay but I got hit with the most massive writers block. That and school was ending so I had a ton of ceremony's and that sort of thing. But luckily its summer now and my writers block has waned so I came up with this. It's not really my favorite but what can you do?**

**I do not own, what are you crazy?**

Hephaestus trudged down the gleaming halls of Olympus. His sharp eyes sweeping back and forth trying to find Aphrodite. He had already checked her room and several of her redesigned temples. She wasn't anywhere that he could think of. Just as he passed what he assumed to be a closet he heard a little humming coming from behind it. He very quietly opened the door. He didn't really know what to expect but what he saw certainly wasn't it. The room was filled with strings. They started out of thin air and ended in thin air as well. Hephaestus caught his breath. He knew what these were. These were life strings. The same strings that fate wove. Some strings were large and thick and had hundreds of other strings intertwined with them, even if some strings only touched once. The Gods strings were the most prominent. They were gold and they were the biggest ones in the room. There size was remarkable. Intertwined with them were millions of other strings.

Some were the dull mortal strings, others were the vivid demigod strings, and still others were the silver minor God strings. But the strangest ones were not of the Gods, oh no. they were the primordial strings. There colors were unlike any other. There was no name for them. They filed every crevice of your mind with their beauty. That was where the Gods strings seemed to start, though when you looked right at them they seemed to start nowhere. The black colored titans strings, the iron colored giants. They were all here. And at the back of the room, there was a tapestry. It went on forever. It was made up of cut life strings. It was the tapestry of history. It showed how every move effected history. How every life changed something. Every strings was woven into its place of being, but even in here the gods threads were still woven in subtly. A flash of gold or silver intertwined smoothly where Thomas Jefferson's string started. Or the iron colored giants strings roughly poking into the strings of the old farmers of Greece, where the battles had taken place. Causing the gold string of Hades to smoothly cut off the life string. Hephaestus just gaped in the doorway. His jaw on the floor.

And in the center of the room at the moment was a sea colored string. Almost every demigods string was attached to it, every gods, every giants, every titans, a fair few mortals, every monsters, and a whole lot of the primordial's. Hephaestus knew without asking that this was the string of Percy Jackson. And standing next to it fiddling with the strings was Aphrodite. There were several strings that she was touching. He recognized them as Annabeth Chases, Thalia Graces, Nico Di Angelo's, Poseidon's, Calypso's, Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. There were others, he did not bother to acknowledge them. There were just too many. They were glowing. He stepped in to take a closer look. To his surprise Aphrodite spoke to him without turning her head.

" I'm not just love you know. I tend to these threads, I shape their lives. Right now I am adjusting Percy's relationships with these people. Changing things. Influencing fate. Yes the fates know there power, but I, I know a great deal more than most ever will. I influence love, and not just the romantic kind. I have certain people meet certain people. Enemy's meet enemy's. friends meet each other at all. I control much more than just love. I can control _relationships _themselves. Sometimes I even am allowed to snip a thread. Just one here and there. To shape another relationship. As much as you may hate me for this I will still tell you that I am the one that cut the life thread of your lover that gave birth to your boy Leo. It had to happen. That bond of love that I formed still motivates him. But he would not be here today without that death. I had to kill her so that Leo could form the fabled relationships with Jason and my sweet Piper. So that he would be there for the seven. As much as Hera thinks that she has manipulated all of that, I hold the true power. Did you know that as a favor to Hades I connected his and Persephone's life threads. I made them, meet and love. Don't you see Hephaestus I hold more power in my hand than even Zeus!"

She stopped talking. Hephaestus was in shock. He had never thought about Aphrodite like that. In truth right now he was scared. Scared of her. Her ability was incredible. But he had a question.

" why then if you control all this, did you not stop the bond forming between Kronos and Luke?" she sighed.

" I am not allowed to mettle with fate Hephaestus, and most of all I am not all seeing. I could not know that the love I formed between Hermes and May would have this outcome. And the titans are except from my power. Also the fates hold veto. My power has no effect on what they deem necessary. For example the Hazel girl. I made her and that boy Sammy fall in love. But I could not control her death, or her fate. The best I could do was mend Sammy's broken heart with another women, and give Hazel Frank in this time, to help her. And I was not aware that Sammy's descendent was your son. That relationship was formed of its own. It was fate. I can do nothing against that." Hephaestus nodded. He was still in shock but he knew what he had to do. As much as he was still in shock he had to apologize. Now. But just as he opened his mouth he noticed something. It was his thick and torn up thread. And very lightly touching it was Aphrodite's. his moth suddenly got very dry. _What did that mean? Was he destined to be in love with Aphrodite? What was going on? _So in shock was he that he snapped his mouth shut, pivoted on his heel and left the room to think. Leaving a solemn Aphrodite behind.

**Alright all done. The powers that I gave Aphrodite I think make sense. I mean she has to have some power over fate to influence over and marriage like she does. This also means that Hera has some influence as well as Hades. The reason that there the only ones is this, the other Gods are patrons. For example. Hermes is the patron god of thieves and travelers. He doesn't make someone a thief or traveler. He's just their representation of Olympus. Same with Hephaestus and blacksmiths. So really none of them influence fate directly other than Aphrodite, Hera, Hades, and a little bit of Artemis. Pm me if you think that the explanation I gave is to confusing and you need it clarified. Also I apologize seeing as this was a filler chapter. But anyway. REVIEW! And totallyawesome out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright please don't kill me. I had the biggest writers block in the world in regard to this story and one of my other stories was sapping all my inspiration. Also I've begun training for my cross country team and that includes waking up at five every morning and running four miles. Then going to camp. Then coming home and sleeping. So I've been a little busy. But then I looked at my profile and I was like. Omfg! I need to update! So here I am. **

**I do not own.**

There was a slow change in the mind of Hephaestus. No longer was Aphrodite a petty, and shallow, young girl. No, he was starting to look upon her as his equal. She had abilities, she had power, and most of all she could think for herself. This was an insight that he had never considered. Not since he had received Aphrodite from his mother as a bribe to get her off the golden throne he had crafted. Contrary to popular belief he was not nearly as drunk as everyone believed at that point he had already known that he would end up releasing his mother, he had just wanted to string everyone along. To show them that he had his own power.

But now really was not the time to be thinking on that. At the moment, in fact he was checking up on the young demigod, Percy Jackson. He had recently blown up Mount St. Helens. At the moment he was recovering at Calypso's island. He pitied that boy, he really did. He couldn't catch a break and he knew that his wife was having a lot of fun with him. That was partly why he had survived. She had landed him on this island. It not only saved his life, something he knew that Poseidon was grateful for, but also helped her mess with his love life. And he didn't know whether to feel guilty or not that it had been his side quest that had put Jackson in this…position. Meh he had a hundred years to work it out, he was fine.

Hephaestus flashed to calypso's island. As reluctant as he was to even think about Deadalus this child had almost killed himself for him, he had to reward that somehow. He was also there to bring him news on the Annabeth girl. She was worried sick. The thing was the Hephaestus didn't know if Percy Jackson was going to go back to his friends and family. Love was like that it made you think that down was up and up was down. Then again the feelings that Jackson felt for Calyspo might just be his wife's meddling. What he had said about her was true she was tricky and quite possibly landed him there just to make his life harder. He wouldn't have thought it of her before but now, after seeing all of her power, he felt quite certain it would not have been a problem.

Having said his part he flashed away back to his workshop. He went back under the Corolla that he had previously abandoned. The suspension still needed some work.

Look at my line break!

Aphrodite was a nice person. She really was. I mean sometimes she did cruel things, but it was all in the name of love. And she was nowhere near as cruel as some others like Hera or Athena. She believed that she was a nice Goddesses. That she did her job and didn't shirk. But because of her doing her job she felt underappreciated and mocked. She just didn't understand. She was supposed to be loved by all for her beauty and charm. Instead she was laughed at for being 'shallow'. If you wanted shallow look at Hera. Or Demeter. They both refused to see under the surface because of the ugliness on top. Hera with Hephaestus, and Demeter with Hades. When would she realize that Hades and Persephone genially loved each other and how painful it was for them to part. All Demeter cared about was how she saw Hades and her own selfish desires for her child. Was that not the definition of shallow.

And yet while she was accepting of all love, the brain, the gay, the lesbian, the false, the true, the love at first sight. Demeter was only content with seeing the stereotypes of Hades. She actually enjoyed Hades presence he was a very nice god. And he didn't judge her on the set ideals. Their conversations were always interesting. In fact if she wasn't already married and if Hades hadn't been happy with Persephone than she would have considered marrying him herself. Then again she had once been that shallow as well. Looking only for the perfect husband, strong and handsome, just as Hera was always in search for the perfect family. But she had her eyes opened. It didn't matter what something looked like on the outside. It was the feelings underneath.

She remembered, that back when she was a new goddesses she had matched up couples based on there appearance. She had learned quickly that it was not the looks that made the couple. But she hadn't learned the whole lesson. But now she had.

**I bet you guys all hate me right. Yeah I thought so. But I got one review for my last chapter! I mean I know that I probably deserved it but the reviews are what keep me going. And no reviews equals two month long breaks. Along with all the reasons above. So REVEIW! Totallyawesome out!**


End file.
